villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deacon Frost
Deacon Frost is a vampire and an antagonist appearing in the Marvel Universe. Biography Frost was a scientist looking for the key to immortality. For one of his experiments, he kidnapped a young woman in order to inject her with the blood of a recently killed vampire. The girl's fiancé broke into the lab, and Frost and the fiancé had a fight. During this fight, Frost was injected with the blood himself.. The result was that Frost became a vampire but due to the unusual method of his becoming a vampire, he was endowed with a unique characteristic. Anyone he turned into a vampire would generate a doppelgänger. He could create an infinite number of doppelgängers by biting each doppelgänger, and they would all be under his mental control. Frost intended to use this ability to contend for the position of Lord of Vampires, a position that was presently owned by Dracula. Deacon Frost is the vampire responsible for the death of Blade's mother; Blade's initial mission is to exact revenge against his mother's killer. It was also Frost who turned Hannibal King into a vampire. Blade and King, while initially distrusting each other, eventually teamed up to fight Frost's army of Blade and King dopplegangers. The two of them managed to defeat and apparently destroy Frost in his underground hideout, stabbing him twice and leaving his body to be consumed as his hideout exploded. Many years later, Blade encountered a vampire that called itself Deacon Frost. This vampire had a different appearance and personality to the original Frost, and was later identified as being a doppelgänger. The doppelgänger attempted to summon a powerful demon, only to be devoured by it. In a later one-shot story set in New Orleans, Deacon Frost was encountered yet again, but he appeared as he did in The Tomb of Dracula. He also confirmed that the previous encounter was indeed an imposter, as Blade suspected, who was created using science and magic. Blade and King, with the help of Brother Voodoo, foiled Frost's attempt to gain control of Garwood Industries through Donna Garth (daughter of Simon Garth, the so-called Living Zombie). Frost escaped this encounter vowing revenge. More recently, Frost appeared at the summons of Dracula to defend the Lord of Vampires as he underwent a magical ritual, only to be staked by Blade. In the comics, Deacon Frost was depicted as a tall white-haired late middle age gentleman with red eyes and possibly being from circa 1860s Germany as judged by his period clothing. His doppelgänger sported an accent and attire that suggested a southern preacher. Film Deacon Frost is the main antagonist in the 1998 film Blade. He is portrayed by Stephen Dorff. Frost's goal is to bring glory and dominace to the vampire race by reviving the vampire god, using Blade's blood in a special ritual. Frost believes that the world belongs to the Hominus Nocturna and not the humans, as he sees the human race as nothing but food. He leads and represents a renegade faction of fellow vampires who believe the vampires deserve to rule the world, and Frost constantly searches for Blade in an attempt to take his blood and use it to revive the god. The vampire Shadow Council, including Dragonetti, disagree with Frost's ideology but Frost ends up killing Dragonetti by exposing him to the morning sun. Eventually, Frost succeeds in capturing Blade and adopts tremendous powers from the vampire god, but Blade manages to break free from his captors and fights Blade in the middle of the temple. After an intense sword fight, Blade dismembers Frost but his newfound powers allow his body to reattach itself as well as to regenerate any lost limbs. Despite this, Blade manages to kill Frost by injecting him with several vials of EDTA, a liquid that reacts explosively with vampire blood. Frost yells in agony as his entire body swells up and explodes, spraying blood across the temple floor. Gallery Deacon Frost 3.jpg|Frost speaking with the Shadow Council Deacon Frost 4.jpg|Frost being confronted by Dragonetti, a vampire opposed to his views Deacon Frost 5.jpg Deacon Frost 6.jpg Deacon Frost 7.jpg|Frost about to expose Dragonetti to the morning sun Deacon Frost 8.jpg|Frost meeting Blade in person Deacon Frost 9.jpg Deacon Frost 10.jpg|Frost taunts Blade after capturing him Deacon Frost 11.jpg|Frost regrowing his dismembered arm Deacon Frost 12.jpg|Frost bring injected with EDTA vials Deacon Frost 13.jpg Frost's death.jpg|Frost swelling up after the EDTA vials react with his vampire blood Frost exploding.jpg|Frost exploding Category:Vampires Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Mass Murderer Category:Old Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Immortals Category:Warmonger Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Swordsmen Category:Evil Genius Category:Fighter Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Teenage Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Speedster Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Jerks Category:Cowards Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Kid Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Torturer Category:Archenemy Category:Xenophobes Category:Undead Villains Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Hegemony Category:Supremacists Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Blade Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Sadists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Cult Leaders